Most modem equipment for implementing telecommunications systems contain one or more electronic apparatus housed in a casing. The casing is generally enclosed, with a front access door, sidewalls, and a backplane forming the casing. Generally, the electronic apparatus is located within the casing and is electrically coupled to the backplane. In most instances, the backplane performs an interconnect function between the various electronic apparatuses within the casing. The backplane also typically supports connectors, which allows an electrical connection to be made between the electronic apparatuses coupled to the backplane and external cables, wires and leads located outside the casing.
Such connectors are typically included in the above-described electronic apparatuses which may be in the form of, e.g., plug-in cards. Different manufacturers and/or distributors of plug-in cards often do not employ uniformity in the types of connectors supported on the cards. Thus, when cards are replaced in telecommunication systems, either due to failure or because of an upgrade, it is not uncommon to find that the connectors on the new cards are no longer compatible with connectors on external cables previously used with the replaced cards.
Moreover, when a plug-in card is added to the backplane, a person adding the card (also called installer) must find space for the connectors on the added card, such that one or more connectors do not interfere with the functioning of the backplane. Since most backplanes are not designed to accommodate multiple connectors, installers usually locate the connectors on fringe areas of the backplane or else on a new backplane, subsequently added to the system.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method convert the numerous quantities, types, and arrangements of plug-in card connectors usually disposed on the backplane of telecommunication systems to an orderly and standardized array of external connectors. The external connectors facilitate electrical connection between cards in a casing and one of a number of predetermined cable connectors of cables external to the casing.
As described in greater detail below, one or more electronic apparatuses, such as modules, PCAs, PCBs, video cards, audio cards, ethernet cards, or other types of plug-in cards, may be electrically coupled to a first side (also called xe2x80x9cinternal facexe2x80x9d) of the backplane. On the opposite or second side (also called xe2x80x9cexternal facexe2x80x9d) of the backplane, a standardized arrangement of connectors, (e.g., pin-type connectors) are provided. The internal face of the backplane has connectors (also called xe2x80x9ccard connectorsxe2x80x9d) that receive the variety of plug-in cards. The backplane routes a signal path from the card connectors to the standardized arrangement of connectors (also called xe2x80x9ccable connectorsxe2x80x9d) on the external face.
One embodiment of the system provides a conversion panel. The conversion panel has a first side (also called xe2x80x9cinternal facexe2x80x9d) having a standardized connector arrangement configured to mate with the cable connectors on the external face of the backplane. On the second side (also called xe2x80x9cexternal facexe2x80x9d) of the panel, another set of external connectors (also called xe2x80x9ccable connectorsxe2x80x9d) is provided. The external connectors on the conversional panel are different from the cable connectors on the backplane, e.g., one of a variety of connectors suitable for a specific application, such as SMB, BNC, RJ-45, SMB-WW and BNC-WW module, screw terminal block, coaxial F, and champ connectors. The system includes the ability to remove and replace the conversion panel, as needed or desired, such that the type, quantity and/or arrangement of cable connectors on an external face of the casing may be changed.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a system is provided which provides a standardized electrical connection to a backplane of a card-based equipment system. The system includes a main chassis which defines an interior space for receiving plug-in cards. Also included is a backplane, which has a first side and a second side. The first side of the backplane has a plurality of plug-in card sockets for engaging with the plug-in cards. The second side of the backplane has an arrangement of backplane connectors. An interchangeable connection panel is also provided, which has a front side and a back side. The front side of the panel has panel connector receptacles configured to mate with the backplane connectors. The back side of the panel has a plurality of external connectors for establishing an electrical connection to an external cable.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for standardizing an electrical connection interface of a card based equipment system, which includes coupling a conversion panel to a backplane connector array having different types of connectors, where the conversion panel has a plurality of external connectors for establishing an electrical connection to an external cable.